kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynn Rumfallo
Brynn Aran Ashlee Rumfallo, born to Aaron Rumfallo and Ashlee Allen Rumfallo on July 1, 2003, is an American dancer and model who has appeared on various television series, to include Dance Moms, America's Got Talent, and The Ellen Degeneres Show. In 2013, Brynn appeared on NBC's America's Got Talent as part of the dance group, "Fresh Faces." Though they did not win, Brynn continues to dance with her fellow "Fresh Faces" group members, Bostyn Brown, Dylynn Jones, Jenna Valenzuela and Jaycee Wilkins. At the end of 2014, Brynn and her mother were featured in an episode of season 5 of Lifetime's hit reality TV series Dance Moms as part of Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team, with Kalani Hilliker and Sarah Reasons who also attend Club Dance Studio. At the end of 2015, Brynn and her mother became permanent cast members for seasons 6-7 of the show and trained at ALDC LA while filming. Brynn has since left the show due to her mother's outrage over how young girls are portrayed, however, so Brynn has continued training and competing with Club. Brynn now attends Highland high school and is on the dance team the Hawkettes, alongside Dylynn Jones, Bostyn Brown, Jaycee Wilkins, Brynklie Brown. She is in the 9th grade as of the 2017-2018 school year. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Club Dance Studio with Abby Lee Dance Company for Dance Moms Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2012 *National WCDE Elite Mini Female Dancer of the Year 2012 ("Steppin Out") *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2013 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 *National Mini Female Best Dancer 2014 *Hall of Fame Junior National Champion 2014 Runner-Up Placements *1st - Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 ("Unseen Angel") Trivia *Brynn started dancing when she was 2 years old. *Has a sister named Sadie and a brother named Noah. *Has two dogs named Lucy & Gigi. *She models for California Kisses dancewear. *Her legal middle name is Erin, but she goes by Ashlee. *Brynn's dream job is to be a model and be a backup dancer for Katy Perry. *Her favorite vegetables are pickles and asparagus. *Brynn is given free tuition at Club Dance because she is a "Best Dancer" title holder. Gallery Brynnheadshot2015.jpg F06E511A-1666-41C4-B502-8908290D553F.JPG brynn rumfallo dmomsheadshot.jpg brynn2011.jpg brynnabbyleedanceapparel.jpg Brynn_2016_Headshot_1.jpg Brynn_2016_Headshot_2.jpg Brynn_2017_Headshot.jpg S7_Ashlee_and_Brynn_promo.jpg|Brynn and her mother Ashlee 70450497-B256-4279-A922-E4AAE66C07D6.PNG|Schoolin' Life costumes (2013) 4BC63EFD-32F5-4228-8E4A-4BD3E972DE44.PNG|Bostyn, Brynn, ans Jenna in their Schoolin' Life costumes (2013) 0A26114A-A0ED-4E43-8F74-15C9CDAA551A.PNG|Brynn with her friends in their costumes (2013) F5794CA9-6632-43A8-9155-BA6496ABC742.PNG|Alexa and Brynn in her Unseen Angel costume (2013) 19E7B3AB-44BD-4A2C-9839-1B30E84765FB.PNG|Sarah and Brynn in their solo costumes (2014) 26EBB506-EE67-42F9-BB8A-EACA4048D9E0.PNG|Alexa, Dylynn, Brynn, Jenna, and Bostyn in their trio costumes (2013) 084C2A43-26B7-4650-8429-AB6AA29457DD.PNG|Abby Lee Miller with Maddie and Brynn in their solo costumes (2013) 9EE84522-809D-4E58-A33E-CDCD7E95B563.JPG|Brynn and Talia Seitel (2014) brynn|Brynn´s 2014-2015 solo enter one brynny. tumblr_static_5u2pc6n6o6808cs8c0kwwsgg_640_v2.png tumblr_npdmbpAt1A1rdork8o1_540.png 62e58ae37e554724825d144e410eac63.jpg dbbe726c1e22997cff6a8aeaf8cffd85.jpg brynnmackenzieziegler.jpg|Brynn with Mackenzie Ziegler on "Dance Moms" brynn kids choice awards.jpg 13240676_1054711587959186_5928786299120734058_n.jpg|Duet: The Bad Deed 541857_375281642568854_1630860059_n.jpg|Trio: Glory 555025_409292922501059_2095684356_n.jpg|Solo: Violet 1797377_620906701339679_7634489933412686397_n.jpg|Group Dance: Big Dollhouse 706281_357947127635639_2093434412_o.jpg d5f5f664ac360422bb0672014a301123.jpg 83624503381437649df11267b2593025.jpg b584f27a886fb2f32e16fd2946987d46.jpg 0d2e9e3a176329c6a3d6e964942cfc3e.jpg 8cc9a83bd0816410d713d568b9d849c1.jpg Videos File:Club Dance Studio-- Embers (Bostyn Brown, Brynn Rumfallo & Jaycee Wilkins) File:My Conscience-- Club Dance Studio (Brynn Rumfallo & Jaycee Wilkins) File:Brynn Rumfallo Over The Rainbow Club Dance Studio File:Brynn Rumfallo Gabriel Club Dance Studio File:Brynn Rumfallo Habanera Club Dance Studio File:Brynn Rumfallo Steppin' Out Club Dance Studio File:Brynn Rumfallo Unseen Angel Club Dance Studio File:Brynn Rumfallo Breathe Club Dance Studio File:Brynn Rumfallo Violet Club Dance Studio External Links *Facebook *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Instagram (3) *Tumblr *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:National Title Winners Category:The Dance Awards Best Dancers Category:Fresh Faces